


A Magical Season

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Long-Distance Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Steve visits Hermione at Hogwarts for the Yule season.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Joy to the World Crossover Collection





	A Magical Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkyredhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyredhead/gifts).



> This story was prompted by and dedicated to punkyredhead. I hope you enjoy this. <3
> 
> Any lingering mistakes you find are definitely my own. xoxo
> 
> Prompt:Hogwarts at Yule is always a sight to be seen. So when an invitation to bring the Avengers home with her arrives, how can she resist?
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to Marvel and JKR. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

"Ah, Steve, there you are."

Turning, he saw Director Fury in the hall behind him. "Sir," he greeted him. 

"Just wanted to let you know that your time off request has been processed. After today, you've got the next week off."

Steve beamed. "Thank you, sir!" He said excitedly, wanting to let Hermione know. This may be the first Christmas season that they could spend together.

He hurriedly finished up the rest of the paperwork he needed to submit so he could head home and let Hermione know. He hoped that she could get away from work and they could meet up. 

Having done the long-distance relationship for two years, it was tough for them to spend time together. He wanted to look into leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. and pursuing other options, but he wanted to discuss it with Hermione first. He didn't want to move to England to be with her if they weren't on the same page.

Eventually, Steve finished up and made it home. Glancing at the clock, he did some quick math and knew Hermione would be able to talk at this time. He dialled up her number.

"Hello," she greeted. "Steve, I miss you!"

"Miss you, too, Hermione," Steve said. "I've got great news!"

"Oh?"

"I've got the next week off," Steve said. "Would you be able to spend some time together?"

"I'm stuck spending the holidays at Hogwarts," Hermione began, "But I can ask if you can come to stay! The castle is beautiful this time of year, you'd love it!"

Steve smiled, listening to Hermione launch into a description of the holiday decorations. He could listen to her soft, beautiful voice all day long. 

"I'll let you know as soon as I can," Hermione told him. "I love you, Steve," she added softly.

"I'll see you soon," Steve promised. "We'll find a way to make it work." He knew in his heart that it would work out.

* * *

Hermione bounced on her toes at the terminal as she waited for Steve to arrive. His flight had just landed, so he would be coming through soon. She had a Portkey that would bring them from the airport to Hogwarts. When Minerva approved Steve coming to visit, she had been ecstatic. It would be their first Christmas together. 

“Steve!” she cried when she saw him coming around the corner. She ran towards him, tears falling down her face as she launched herself at him.

Steve caught her easily.

Hermione pressed her lips against him as she greeted him excitedly. “I missed you so much,” she murmured against his lips.

“Missed you more,” Steve replied, peering down into her large, brown eyes. “I’m so glad I was able to come stay with you.”

“I can’t wait for you to see Hogwarts!” Hermione gushed, taking his head and leading him out of the airport. “It’s so magical this time of year, you’re going to love it.” 

“I’d love anything so long as we’re together,” Steve told her.

Hermione looked at him, her heart squeezing in her chest. “Oh, Steve.” Leaning up, she pressed a brief kiss to his lips. “Come on, there’s a secret section of the airport that we can Portkey from.” 

“Lead the way, love.” 

The two of them held hands as they walked towards the section of the airport that Hermione mentioned. Both of them were just so excited to spend the holiday together. 

“Okay, here we are,” Hermione announced. Pointing her wand at his luggage, she shrunk it and put it in her pocket. Turning to look at Steve, she saw he was looking at her in shock. “What?” she asked warily. 

“I’ll just never tire of watching you do magic,” Steve admitted softly. 

“Well, get ready for a super magical sight,” Hermione said, pulling out the item. "Hold onto it tightly."

* * *

Their first evening in the castle had gone by swimmingly well. Steve charmed the pants off of everyone he met, especially the Headmistress. She was taken by him almost immediately, telling Hermione that Steve could come to stay at the castle anytime he wanted. 

Hermione had loved watching Steve take in all the magic of Hogwarts this time of year. It had warmed her heart in so many ways, watching him get excited over everything from the Great Hall to the Hogwarts’ grounds. Everything he saw enchanted him.

“Whatcha thinking about?” she asked, pressing a kiss to his bare chest. The two of them had just finished a bout of lovemaking and were now cuddled up in her bed. She still couldn't believe that Steve was here with her... It was all she could have hoped for this Christmas season.

* * *

Her words broke him out of his thoughts. He looked down at the witch in his arms and smiled, tightening his grip on her.

“Honestly, that today was incredible,” Steve admitted, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I can’t wait to explore the rest of the grounds with you tomorrow.”

“Hagrid is excited to meet you,” Hermione told him. “He’s my half-giant friend. We’ll stop there for tea tomorrow.” 

“Sounds perfect,” Steve said quietly. “Will you go to the village and get some Butterbeer?” 

“Mhmmm,” Hermione murmured. “I know I’ve got you hooked on that.”

He laughed, licking his lips as he recalled the taste of the sweet drink. “It’s delicious,” he said in his defense. He paused, wanting to bring something up with her. “Hey, Hermione?”

“Yeah?” she asked, looking up to meet his gaze.

“You know I love you, right?” Steve asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

Hermione looked at him. “Of course I know that.” She leant up and brushed her lips against his. “I love you, too, Steve.”

“I wanted to ask you something, er, well tell you, sort of…” He trailed off nervously.

“Just spit it out,” Hermione encouraged, grinning at him. “Although, you get cute when you get all flustered like this.”

“I’ve been thinking about leaving S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Steve said quietly. “And well, if I did, I’d be able to live anywhere, so I was wondering how you felt about me potentially moving-”

“Yes!” Hermione cut him off excitedly and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Oh my Merlin, yes!” she exclaimed. “I can get us a place and can commute to the castle to teach.” She froze, looking at him. “Assuming that’s what you meant? Moving here to live with me?”

Steve chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Yeah, or I can get my own place out here if you want.” 

“No, I want you with me,” she said possessively, tightening her grip on him. She peered up at him. “Are you sure about leaving?”

“It’s not for me,” Steve admitted. “I want to help people, but I don’t think S.H.I.E.L.D. is the way I want to go. Too much politics involved.”

Hermione nodded in understanding. “Well, if you’re sure, nothing would make me happier. That would be my Christmas wish come true.” 

“I’ve been thinking about it for awhile, leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. and us living together, but I wanted to ask for your opinion on the matter in person instead of over the phone.” Steve felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He knew that Fury would understand his resignation… It was likely Tony and Natasha that would have a harder time with him leaving. Of course, he’d tell his friends that they could visit him whenever they wanted. 

“Steve, I’m so excited,” Hermione murmured against his chest. “No more long distance relationship.” 

“Nope, just us, together,” Steve whispered before kissing her, pouring all his love and want into the kiss. This was turning out to be quite the magical Christmas season.


End file.
